LittleBigFanon Wiki:Recipes
This page is where users of this site can discuss how to make certain objects in LittleBigPlanet. Recipes may be a strange name, but I liek it. Suggest new names on the talk page. You can also request objects to have recipes for on the talk page. Rules If there is an object that doesn't already have a section, under "Recipes" add: Object name Your Username If there is an object that already has a recipe that you want to add your own one for, simply add: Your Username under the name of the object you are adding a recipe for. If your recipe requires downloadable content, add under your username: This recipe requires (downloadable content name) to work. = Recipes = Metool JesseRoo This recipe requires the Metal Gear Solid Level Kit (and possibly the first Creator Kit) to work. Here I'mma explain how to make a Metool from Mega Man, you know? It's up to you though to make it shoot and stuff, but I'll explain one of my own ideas at the end. *First, create a semicircle of Dissolve at the size you want your Met's main body to be *Then get the Dissolve circle tool and make two small circles where your feet will go (so have a bit of it being inside the body). *Sticker the Dissolve material black *Add a protected creature brain on top of the body, try and make it the same width as the body *Sticker the brain with the yellow sticker *(Optional) Try and make the ---+--- pattern on the brain, if you need a reference see here. I personally haven't been able to pull this off, maybe you can. *Add two eyes just below the brain *Add a Paintinator Switch that is invisible and takes however many shots you like, I set mine to two but one or three works *Attach the switch to either the dissolve material or the helmet; attaching it to the dissolve material will leave the helmet behind (a nice effect) but attaching it to the helmet will make the whole thing disappear. Attaching it to both will dissolve the whole Met, the same as just attaching it to the helmet *You are done! Add the object to your Goodies Bag by going to the top and choosing the one which has the rectangle (forgot it's name), select it and drag it around the Met to let you use it in any levels you like! Yay! Now I'll explain a possible method for giving it Met behaviour, however this only works if there is not anything directly below the platform the Met is standing on, and may not work. *Create a platform for your met to stand on, preferably only one layer thin (your Met should only be one layer thin anyway) *Glue the met to the top of this platform *Create another platform the same width (of any material, Dark Matter is good), but make it's height be really small *Add a piston attaching top of the small one to the bottom of the big one, and set it so that when it goes down, you can only see the Met's yellow brain but when it's up you can see the whole body (you can test this during the next step) *Make a platform the same width as your other two, but taller than both of them combined (so that it covers the whole two platforms even when the piston is at it's full length). Place two of these; one in the layer in front of the two platforms and one behind it *PLAY! Your met will now hide in his helmet! Yay! Of course, you have to work out how to make sure the platform stops moving once the Met is dead and stuff. Also, one problem is that if your Met is glued down, when the brain is set the whole platform he was standing on will disappear. This may either help or hinder you in making the platform stop. For one, you could make a new platform that only appears once the Met is dead, and therefore the other platform isn't there. I know that some of the steps I did there didn't make sense, but if you read the whole thing first then read it again you should understand everything. And I know nobody that has LittleBigPlanet even comes here, but hey at least people can admire my skill amirite?